The present invention relates to a vertical mixer with deflectors. The deflectors are on the side walls and deflect the material being mixed downwardly whereas the augers propel the material being mixed in an upward direction.
Counter cutters have been provided on the interior of the chamber, but these counter cutters do not deflect the material downwardly as in the present invention. Examples of prior art showing these counter cutters are shown in Faccia U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,937; 5,553,938; and 6,983,902. These show counter cutters that are resistant to the movement of the rotational direction imparted on the material by the augers. However, they do not respond by pushing the material downward, but instead resist the movement of the material in a circumferential direction. Furthermore, these cutting devices are pivoted and include a hydraulic cylinder on the outer surface thereof. They are pivoted about a horizontal axis, and protrude through side walls of the mixer into the interior of the mixer. Because they are vertically oriented, and because they protrude through a slotted opening in the sides of the side walls of the mixer, they create an ability of the mixer to resist the movement of the direction in a circumferential direction and the slots also cause material being mixed to fall through the slots of the mixer.
It has been found that imparting a downward movement to the material being mixed with deflectors that are positioned on the side walls of the mixer, creates a mixing action that is superior to the prior art. Therefore an object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vertical mixer having one or more deflectors projecting the material downwardly.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of one or more deflectors which are fixed to the side walls of the mixer and resist the upward movement of the material caused by the rotation of the augers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mixer which includes one or more deflectors that are fixed to the side walls of the mixer and extend downwardly so as to impart a downward motion in response to the upward motion created by the augers.
A further object of the present invention is to improve the rate of discharge of the material, especially bulky material through the discharge opening.
A further object of the present invention is to cause the material to be deflected downward toward the discharge opening.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mixer which does not include openings in the side walls of the mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of one or more deflectors which project the material downwardly and which are not pivoted to the side walls of the mixer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of one or more deflectors which impart a downward movement to the material being mixed and which are attached to the side walls of the mixer. The sidewalls may include a baffle which protrudes inwardly from the sides of the mixer.